


Where Do You Hide Your Fire

by thegenuineimitation



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegenuineimitation/pseuds/thegenuineimitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi watched with fascination as Shion's fists clenched and unclenched spasmodically. His normally warm red eyes now burned like red hot coals, narrow and dangerous looking they sent odd shivers down Nezumi's spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do You Hide Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6

Nezumi watched with fascination as Shion's fists clenched and unclenched spasmodically. His normally warm red eyes now burned like red hot coals, narrow and dangerous looking they sent odd shivers down Nezumi's spine.

The airhead was furious, filled to the brim with potent rage. He was practically vibrating with it and in their small cramped little den the only outlet for that rage was Nezumi. He clutched at the switchblade in his jacket pocket reflexively before shrugging out of the coat and pointedly hanging it in its usual place. Effectively disarming himself. After all he wouldn't want to end up killing Shion over something as trivial as this.

Nezumi planted himself in front of the other boy who was pacing the room like a caged animal. Around and around, his metaphorical tail lashing as he seethed silently. He stopped inches from Nezumi, who'd planted himself directly in his path arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" he hissed out from between clenched teeth.

"Are you going to explode?" asked Nezumi mildly, arching a brow.

He was curious to see what that might be like, a true explosion out of Shion. It was sure to be something worth seeing.

"No," snarled Shion, his breath hot on Nezumi's face.

He took in a deep breath, then another. Then he took a half step away from Nezumi and slumped slightly.

"No," he repeated, more softly, "I'm fine."

Nezumi watched, fascinated, as a soft shudder raced through Shion's slender frame, like a dog shaking of water. The pacing stopped abruptly and the burning red eyes dulled and glazed over. In mere seconds Shion was just as he always was, perhaps a bit more vacant than he'd been since he'd been taken from No. 6, but it was as though all the fight had bled out of him.

"Shion?"

"It was nothing anyway. I'll get started on dinner."

"I'll make it. Go take a bath. You reek of dogs and must."

Almost meekly Shion gathered his only spare set of clothes and the towel he'd claimed as his own and disappeared into the bathroom.

Truthfully Nezumi wasn't feeling any more in the mood for cooking than he was on any other night, and Shion didn't really smell any worse than he did any other night. Still, Nezumi's well-honed survival instinct sent a warning twitch through him at the thought of Shion with a knife right now because Shion, despite all appearances to the contrary wasn't calm. The rage hadn't bled out of him at all. No. The stupid airhead had swallowed it, burying it so deep with such ease that it set Nezumi's teeth on edge.

Just how much rage was buried beneath Shion's airhead demeanor? What would happen when the day finally came that it was too much and Shion really did explode?


End file.
